1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hand-portable containers suitable for flammable (otherwise referred to in the English idiom as "inflammable") liquids, and particularly it relates to safety and convenience related canisters having valved spigots thereof.
2. Related Prior-art
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art for hand-portable safety-canisters regarded as germane to this disclosure. Chronologically for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,107 (filed: April 1948) shows a teapot with handle having an index-finger operated trigger which actuates a spring-loaded flip-open stopper-cap. However, by way of example, the stopper-cap is not child-resistant, nor leak-proof; and is therefore unsuitably dangerous for any flammable-liquid, especially if carried in the trunk of an automobile.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,847(filed: May 1946) is shown a flammable-liquid canister having a flexible-metal spout and handle, including a two-finger operated trigger serving to open a spring-loaded flip-open stopper-cap. Again, by way of example, such flip-open type stopper-caps are not child-resistant nor leak-proof, and prove very dangerous if carried in an automobile trunk.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,892(filed: August 1953) is shown a safety-dispenser for flammable-liquids, having a horizontally-swiveling pour-spout which rotates 180-degrees to stow into a recess of the carry-handle. The pour-spout includes a special screw-on stopper, which lacks user convenience, and is prone to becoming lost. An air/relief-valve is also provided to improve pouring-rate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,747(filed: September 1967) is shown a flammable-liquid canister having a combination carry-handle, and flip-open cap; which arrangement unfortunately makes the convenience of single handed pouring impossible.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,807(filed: December 1970) is shown a flammable-liquid canister featuring a special combination carry-handle which acts to simultaneously open both the pour-spout (flexible-metal) poppet-valve and an oppositely situated air/relief-valve. However, the so-called safety-can is very prone to leakage if tipped-over.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,200(filed: August 1971) is shown a blow-molded plastic so-called "Jerry-can", wherein a portion of the carry-handle is integrally-formed and is employed to exert a spring-like bias of the flip-open stopper-valve toward the closed position. however, the operation is not child-resistant nor is it leak-proof during accidental tip-over.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,797(filed: January 1974) is shown another Jerry-can of blow-molded plastic, hear featuring a two-finger operated stopper-cap of the now familiar flip-open type, which although somewhat better human-engineered for pouring convenience and balance (but states that two hands are required to carefully control pouring), still is not child-resistant and will leak if accidentally tipper-over.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,843(filed: April 1974) is shown a ballvalve employing a locking lever-arm preventing unintended opening of the valve-ball; and includes a compression-spring arranged coaxial upon the valve's pivot-axis so as to enable the lever-arm to be rocked back out of impingement upon an abutment-lug blocking rotation of the valve. However, since the lever-arm is nevertheless still positively engaged with the valve's pivot-shaft, there remains some possibility that the valve could be inadvertently opened, especially if the compression-spring were to malfunction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,667(filed: December 1975) is shown another plastic canister for flammable-liquids, which sets forth a rather complex and awkward arrangement of poppet-valve to control pour-rate and a flip-open air/relief-valve to improve pour-rate. However, the configuration is not child-resistant nor is it leak-proof in the event of accidental tip-over.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,270(filed: April 1988) is shown another plastic flammable-liquid canister having an integrally-formed carry-handle, a screw-on fill-cap, and a thumb operated poppet-valve which is pushed-open during pouring while an air/relief-valve is also opened. However again, the design is not child-resistant nor particularly leak-proof during event of accidental tip-over.
In U.S. Pat. No. D 305,982(filed: October 1987) is shown a design of a blow-molded plastic flammable-liquid canister, which is not child-resistant to dangerous tampering; although it's tip-over resistance to leakage may be satisfactory, owing that both the pour/fill-cap and air/relief-cap are of the screw-threaded type which may be furnished with suitable sealing-gasgets.
In U.S. Pat. No. D 338,158(filed: May 1991) is shown a design for a blow-molded plastic flammable-liquid canister, which is substantially like the previous design except as to minor styling differences.
In U.S. Pat. No. D 358,330(filed: May 1994) is shown a design for another blow-molded plastic flammable-liquid canister, being quite similar to the previous example except that it features two handles, one for the normal carry mode of use, the alternate handle serving as a more convenient pour-handle mode of use.
In U.S. Pat. No. D 356,951(filed: April 1992) is shown another design for a blow-molded plastic flammable-liquid canister, this one also featuring dual-mode carry/pour-handles being substantially like previous designs except as to minor styling differences.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,994(filed: August 1994) is shown the utility-patent of the previous canister design, wherein is provided a special pour-spout which works in combination with a viewing-window provided in the sidewall of the canister, thereby enabling the user to visually determine just when the receiving container is full and liquid flow has ceased.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,088(filed: August 1994) is shown the utility-patent of the Jerry-can type, wherein is provided a special sidewall elongate viewing-window, enabling the user to visually determine the amount of liquid contained therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. D 372,871(filed: March 1995) is shown another design for a blow-molded plastic flammable-liquid canister, this one also featuring dual-mode carry/pour-handles being substantially like previous designs except as to minor styling differences.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,608(filed: May 1995) is shown a so-called safety type heavy-duty hand-portable flammable-liquid metal type canister, of cylindrical shape and including an upwardly extending sidewall portion enabling the carry-handle and spigot-valve control-handle and air/relief-valve to all be thereby protectively enshrouded within the sidewall surround. The threaded metal-flexpipe is screwed to the poppet-valve body through a port in the sidewall, enabling the removable flexpipe to be stowed within the shrouded cavity region. However, study of the finger-pulled valve-trigger and poppet-valve design reveals the arrangement to not be child-resistant, nor is the valving made positively leak-proof in event of tipover.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a serious need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof believes their newly improved flamable-liquid dispenser device, commercially referred to as the SafeTflow.TM., currently being developed for production under auspices of the Strecker-Mfg./Mkt.Co., exhibits certain advantages as shall be clearly revealed in the ensuing portion of this instant disclosure.